Kagome's Bike
by One More Thing
Summary: Oneshot Miroku explains how to ride Kagome's bike. "Riding this bike, is like riding a woman." Based on Miroku's debut chapter.


A/N: Hey guys! Just to clarify, here are the manga chapters that I'm basing this story on (remove spacing):

h t t p : / / w w w . o n e m a n g a . c o m / I n u y a s h a / 5 2 / 0 5 /

h t t p : / / w w w . o n e m a n g a . c o m / I n u y a s h a / 5 2 / 1 1 /

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

He raced among the trees as colors easily faded away, leaving a trailing wind behind him. His feet moved with an inhuman like speed, and with one giant leap, he was seemingly flying atop his own forest. The familiar sight of the well in the open clearing caught his eye and he smirked. Just a few more seconds and he would be transported through a sea of bluish light and in to Kagome's world.

It was always the same. They would argue, she would go home, and then she would be late. He knew what to expect, and he assumed that today would be no different. He landed in the clearing with a soft thud and walked forward. He scanned the area with a quick but uninterested eye, but did a double take at one out-of-place object.

He stopped, recognizing it instantly. It was standing up on its own with a ray of sunlight that seemed to highlight its presence. The pink metal stood out easily in the grassy field, and the basket was empty of any supplies or a fox kit. He walked toward it, frowning slightly. "Stupid Kagome. She left her metal cart thing here?" She usually took it home when she went back to her other world and on days that she didn't, it was left in the village for safekeeping. So what was it doing here? Stupid irresponsible girl. Did he always have to watch out for her?

His clawed fingers squeezed around the handlebars feeling the weak material submit under his strength. Keh. He had never liked this thing. Why did Kagome even need such a pathetic contraption? He could carry her just fine. What was so great about this thing?

His mind instantly flashed to a previous time, back before even Miroku had joined them. He had tried riding this stupid thing (of course after Kagome had gone home), and he had fallen easily. Maybe it was just a future thing, but he still wondered: how did Kagome manage to balance herself on it? She made it look so easy.

Setting his mouth in a tight line, he grasped both the handlebars just as he had seen Kagome do before. Pausing only for a second, to sniff the air and glance around to make sure no one was around, he swung his leg over. Both feet planted themselves easily on the ground, his tall figure more than enough for the height of this thing. Carefully he jiggled the handlebars just to get a feel for it. Then, taking a deep breath, he kicked off.

And fell.

Hard.

He landed with a thump on the soft grass, as the metal cart tumbled over him. Pushing it off of him, he gave it a rather rude and annoyed kick before turning his back on it and muttering a loud 'Keh!'

Stupid thing. It had to be broken or something.

"I don't think Kagome would appreciate you kicking her bike Inuyasha."

The half demon turned around. "Keh! She doesn't need it anyway!" He grunted, trying to hide his embarrassed flush. Figures that both of them would somehow manage to sneak up on him. Stupid humans. Hopefully neither of them would suspect him of trying to ride it.

"Inuyasha…did you try and ride Kagome's bike?" Sango inquired, reaching in to his long silver hair and pulling out a few grass strands.

He felt his cheeks redden. "Well—I…"

Miroku laughed as he straightened up the bike. "It is a fascinating invention, isn't it?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away. "It's stupid. Kagome should just leave it in her time."

"Ah you like it better when you carry her, eh?" Sango asked amusingly.

Would his cheeks ever return to their normal shade? "It just gets in the way, that's all!"

"I disagree." Miroku voiced. Then to Inuyasha astonishment, the monk swung his leg over the seat, and kicked off, perfectly balanced. His feet moved in a circular rhythm, giving forward motion to the wheels of the bike. He turned the handles and rode around the half demon in a teasing circle. "The inventions of Kagome's world can be quite useful, especially for us humans."

Feeling angered by being outmatched, the half demon growled. "Keh. Get off that thing Miroku, before you fall and break something! Then we'll really be behind in finding Naraku!"

"I'm quite enjoying myself actually." He replied smoothly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The wind blew through his hair gently and he smiled. Inuyasha was amazed that he hadn't fallen yet.

"How…how the hell are you doing that?" He questioned in complete bewilderment. Now that he thought of it, the monk had managed to ride the bike back when they had first met and he had kidnapped Kagome. He hadn't known her then, so how could he know how to ride it? Was it really a human thing?

A cry broke from him from his thoughts. Apparently Sango had given the bike a quick try, and had been just as unsuccessful as him. Miroku immediately helped the slayer up, and she shot him a confused look, the same question of "how" written all over her face. Okay…so it wasn't a human thing. So…a spiritual thing? Were all the humans in Kagome's time secretly spiritual beings? He'd definitely have to double check later on.

"Honestly, there is a simple method to riding Kagome's bike."

He snorted. "Yeah right monk." He barked out, his pride slightly wounded. But still…he was interested.

"Just tell us how." Sango added, a bit of eagerness in her voice. Clearly she wanted to know just as much as him.

"The answer is simple." He began with a smile. "Riding this bike is like riding a woman."

BAM!

"You perverted monk! Why does everything have to be…be…like **that** for you?!" Sango seethed, her boomerang hovering over the injured monk on the ground. He rubbed the sore spot now on his head and winced.

"Sango dear, was that necessary?"

"Was your inappropriate comment necessary?!"

"Yes." He replied evenly. "For I speak nothing but the truth." Sango's eyes widened and she stepped a few spaces back from him. He didn't sound like he was lying. His scent hadn't been lying. He was completely serious about this. Sango lowered her weapon and Miroku dusted off his robes. He cleared his throat and walked over to the standing bike. "Believe it or not, the concepts of child bearing are all around us."

"What?!"

But Miroku remained unfazed to his shout. He was helpless, however, to Sango's withering glare. Were those actual flames around her right now?

"You see Kagome's bike as an example of your child bearing process?!" The demon slayer roared.

He laughed nervously. "In a way…yes."

"Are you serious?!"

The monk cringed at her tone and inched away. "Please Sango, allow me to explain! I assure you, this reason is a completely beneficial concept!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It seems like everything you do is a way to benefit **that** concept."

He held up his hands in a form of defense. "I only have the best intentions. So just let me explain." His gaze turned toward the raging Sango and he offered her a smile.

Despite Miroku's sad attempt at an innocent smile, the crackling aura around Sango eventually faded and both men relaxed. She crossed his arms, her penetrating glare still remaining. "Fine. Explain then." She was still interested, and Inuyasha felt a mix of surprise and ease. At least he didn't have to say it.

The monk stepped closer to the bike and moved his hands over the handlebars. "When you hold these, it is like…grasping her arms. You hold her strong and tightly with your hands. You both support each other."

Visions of a blue-eyed girl flashed in to Inuyasha's mind but he shook it away. Next to him, Sango was still twitching at Miroku's logic.

"As you two have—" Sango growled and Miroku froze. "…have some quality time. You are working with her, guiding her gently through the…journey. You control where she goes and how she goes through it." He shook the handlebars for emphasis and the half demon tore his eyes away for a second. Was it him or was it starting to get really hot all of a sudden? Maybe Sango was flaming up again.

"Just keep going Miroku." Sango commanded through gritted teeth. She was torn between smacking him again, and listening to his words. So she settled for verbal bashing and glaring instead.

"Of course." He cleared his throat and bent down next to the wheels. He pointed to the two plastic rectangles near the middle of the bike. "Kagome called these the pedals. They are what propel you to move and are the force that is necessary to carry and guide your woman through the journey. You are above her as you 'create' the energy and use it, pushing it through so that both of you can enj—"

"We get it!" The half demon snapped, a heavy blush coming back to his face. Damn Miroku and his stupid words. He was going to need a serious cold soak after this. He just couldn't get Kagome's face out of his head.

Miroku chuckled. "Now…the seat is a very important par—"

"Don't touch it." Inuyasha snarled involuntarily.

The monk retracted his fingers that had been mere centimeters from touching the soft padding. "My apologies."

"Just hurry up."

"The seat is warm and comfortable for positioning in a way that suits you both." He implied, waving a hand over the seat. Sango covered her face in embarrassment and shook her head.

"Of course, none of this can be done without balance." Miroku shook the entire bike frame. "Without the right balance, you fall. Neither of you enjoy it for you have had a failed…journey." Inuyasha lowered his eyes.

He clapped his hands. "So in essence, you need support, energy, control, comfort and balance. All found within this bike!"

"Is that it Miroku?" Sango asked tiredly, her hands moving to cover her tainted ears.

"Yes my dear Sango. I am done." He stepped away from the bike, a wide smile adorning his features. Sango just stared at him as if he were insane and Inuyasha suddenly didn't want to stand anywhere near him, nor Kagome's bike.

But then a thought struck him. "Hold on a second monk."

His eyebrows wagged. "Ah, a question Inuyasha?"

"Keh. No. Just that, it all doesn't fit." He cursed himself for his choice of words. "You said the seat was so that the rider could be…comfortable when..." He couldn't finish.

Miroku nodded. "And?"

He pointed a clawed finger at him. "You know as well as I do that the seat is not comfortable at all!" That stupid shape of the seat made it difficult for him, and no doubt Miroku as well, to sit on it.

"You're right."

He smirked. "So your stupid explanation is just bullshit!"

"I think not Inuyasha." He walked back over to the seat. "This is Kagome's bike after all. Surely it would be suited for someone like her. Notice the special shape of the seat." With his index finger, he outlined the prodding stick shape of the black seat.

The color completely drained from the half demon's face. He only stared at the bike, horror written all over his face. He didn't want to touch it or even think about it anymore. The thought was just too…unnerving. Was he actually about to believe Miroku's stupid words?

"I'm sure there are more suitable bikes for individuals such as us back in Kagome's time." The monk continued aimlessly.

It made sense. He couldn't believe he was actually going to believe Miroku, but for once, the dumb monk's logic actually made sense! He'd seen the things those females wore and said in Kagome's time. It was like they were always ready to do it! Something shattered beyond those golden eyes of his and he suddenly had become as rigid as a cold statue. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Why…why would Kagome have such a…thing?! Was…was she thinking of **doing** stuff like that with someone? Some human boy? He growled low in his throat. No way in hell that was happening!

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

He stood before the bike, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

He raised his claws, half expecting Miroku to stop him. But when he didn't, he slashed down, aware that a new female voice had suddenly begun calling out his name. His claws tore through it easily like a knife though butter. The sound of clinking metal pounded proudly in his ears as it all fell together in to one indistinguishable pile of trash. He dusted off his hands, and smiled. There. Now the stupid thing was gone. Kagome would never ride it again. She would never have those sorts of thoughts or intentions again.

"Inuyasha…" A voice, more menacing than the devil himself, sounded behind him and he froze. Slowly, he turned around, and nearly bolted at the sight.

"K—Kagome? You're back?" He hated how squeaky his voice was. She was really there, standing just in front of the well. Why hadn't he noticed her before? She took three large steps toward him and he backed away, his golden eyes darting from her to the pile of broken metal. "I can explain…"

She took a deep breath, hands clenched at her side. "I'll give you a minute." She managed out, barely containing her anger. He was grateful for her patience, but didn't abuse it. Her eyes were still blazing with rage and she was shaking. His mind raced.

"Miroku told me you were using it for something other than traveling!"

She growled in frustration. "What else could I use the bike for?!"

"Just…stuff." He muttered, unable to say the words.

She paused. "What stuff?"

"Just…stuff, okay?" He repeated, feeling the heat rush up to his ears. He really hated having this conversation with her. It was really awkward. Thankfully though, he must have done something right, for the anger left her and was replaced with a genuinely curious stare.

"What stuff?"

"Like…" He tried with difficulty. "Miroku's favorite stuff."

Her eyes flew wider than saucers. "What?! How did he—?!"

"Is it true?!" He cried out in panic at the look on her face. Was it a look of guilt at being caught? Something inside him died at the thought.

She scoffed. "Of course not. This **is** Miroku we're talking about. How could he even consider…wait, what did he say exactly?" She demanded shortly. Now the deadly look was returning. He didn't speak and she moved closer to him; so close that they were nearly touching. Her blue eyes blazed with questioning and she repeated herself slowly. "What exactly did he tell you Inuyasha?"

The half demon was at a loss for words. He wanted to run, but he knew she would just use the necklace on him. He decided to try a different approach. Gently, he grabbed her arms to try and push her away from him so he could better explain himself, but that only served to bring back the monk's words. His gaze fell to her arms touching his and he pulled away from her as if he had been burned. He felt guilty and shameful all at once.

Her eyes softened at his actions. "Inuyasha?"

"I…uh…" His golden eyes sought for the monk's aid, and he nearly lost it when he saw that him and Sango were gone.

XxXxXxXx

"Aren't you going to help him?" she hissed loudly.

But Miroku shushed her. "We don't want Inuyasha to hear us." He ducked lower behind the bush just as Inuyasha began looking around (probably for him). He pulled Sango under as well so that they were both under the safely of the shrub.

"But Kagome looks like she's going to kill him and its all your fault in the first place!"

At her words, Miroku sighed. He turned around and smiled at her, before grasping her shoulders. She blushed.

"I agree that my words were the cause of all this, but I think that Inuyasha should handle Kagome on his own."

"But—!"

He waved her words aside. "He'll be fine. And besides, once all the explanations are in the air, I'm sure all will be forgiven." He breathed before his eyes took on their lecherous gleam once more. "And I know that Inuyasha shall put my advice to good use much sooner than even he may figure."

"You set this up!"

He shrugged. "Not initially. But I didn't stop Inuyasha from damaging Kagome's bike even when I saw her emerge from the well."

Sango shot him a glare. "He destroyed her bike."

"Yes…but she will get a new one." The annoyance in Sango's eyes didn't fade and Miroku grasped her hands, rubbing them softly against his cheek. "Your concern for our friends is incredibly sweet my dear Sango."

She snatched her hands away. "And your lecherous ways will never cease, will they Miroku?" She snapped. It would have sounded more bitter if not for his warm gaze. She averted her eyes. "I still can't believe you."

He ignored her and placed a finger over her lips, looking upward. "Do you hear that?" When she cocked an eyebrow, his smile grew. "It's quiet now." Immediately both of them looked over the top of the bush. The clearing was empty. Quickly, they scurried over to the well just in time to see the faint blue of its magic. And then all was still once more.

"She probably went back home and he went back to the village." Sango reasoned, not even believing her own words.

Miroku laughed. "We shall see Sango. Let us go back to the village."

There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere.

A few weeks later, Kagome got a new bike and Inuyasha was able to ride it perfectly.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: This is a humorous idea that came in to my mind recently and I just had to write it out. Don't worry, it is merely a side one shot brainstorm for "Nothing But You". I shall get back to that soon.

Due to the new Inuyasha anime season coming out, I decided to read the beginning manga chapters since I never did before. I had always wondered how Miroku was able to ride a bike so easily and I laughed at the concept of Inuyasha trying to ride a bike. I don't think its ever been done before. I had so much fun writing this, especially the ending. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
